shifting_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Hood
A Hood who is subservient to The General, and currently the captain of The General's Head. History Captain Hood is one of the Lost Emperors, losing his empire down to a smattering of planets due to being conquered by The General. The cause for this is unknown, but his first chronological appearance involves receiving captaincy of The General's Head. The next session following this reveal, the General's Head shows up to attack Equestria. Though it serves only as a stationary artillery base as ERAC forces move to defeat Vocus-6 and the Clan Remnant once and for all, it is revealed during its retreat that the captain of the head is a Hood under the command of The General, to the outrage or shock of those that heard it. This second Hood does not make any more appearances for the first part of Season 4, but comes back after S4E15: Beyond the Stars, Part 2 when the newly-christened Sayan Squad investigates a massace at a Rebel outpost. There they meet Emperor Cyem IV, who reveals himself to be subservient to Captain Hood on the Head. The Captain and the Squad meet again on the planet Baur when the Squad must evade both the Head and the mass of Sayans as they freed the Vulture from a special trap. Following the events of S4E22: Broken Moon, Captain Hood is contacted directly by the General with orders to apprehend the Squad and give him proof that they are either captured or dead. Hood promises that it will be done, hinting at a plan that also involves Cyem as well. This plan is executed in S4E23: Gravity, as the combined powers of The Head and Emperor Cyem cause the Vulture to crash land on the shad planet Paa and be hounded on two froms: The Head from above, and by Paa's resident evil scientist Dr. X on the ground. Hood gives Dr. X the chance to capture the group, but when he doesn't do so quickly enough Hood directly assaults the group at Mr. Owl's personal fortress, obliterating it and sending the Squad scurrying. Though he is happy with the victory, he still suspects that they have survived and begins searching the rubble for their remains. He unfortunately doesn't find them within the rubble, and has his men begin searching the planet. Weeks later, sends down Cyem to help defend Dark Side from the Squad, as well as hoping to prevent them from accessing any means by which they can leave the planet. He unfortunately fails in that regard, as well as in preventing them from leaving via hyperspace, to his growing rage. He is prevented from taking out a lot of it on Dr. X thanks to Cyem reminding him of the other reason why he came to Paa: Delivering X to Eden and The General. The General himself chews out Hood for letting them Squad escape from his grasp, stating that only his previously spotless record is what is keeping him in the Captain's chair. Further spurred by the very real outcome of losing the Head, Hood enacts his second plan to capture the Squad by catching them at a resupply base. When they do attempt to flee, he pulls up beside them in the Head and knocks them out of Hyperspace onto a world currently occupied by Blue Blood. Before he can deal the final blows personally, he finds a strange and alarming signal coming from the planet, causing him to retreat. Any relief at his disappearance is shattered when a huge portal opens up and unleashes the Black Star Cannon's prototype on the world, oblierating it in seconds; it's only due to the Squad managing to get out a little bit earlier that they survive. He finds the squad against on earth M-745, though in this case he doesn't really speak to them that much; after all, The General himself came along to oversee the defense of the Force Crystal Mine. Unfortunately for him, the defense fails--perhaps in part to the Supervisor's warped ideas of what The General desired--and he leaves Hood with a warning to prepare for an assault by the Rebellion. And, en route to a routine stop, that attack commences. Hood and the Supreme Commander of the Rebellion manage to trade relatively evenly, countering the reinforcements the other cals upon either with reinforcements of their own or by the Supreme Commander ordering a brief flyby of the Arinna itself, their flagship. The biggest surprise is the special gun the Rebellion devised to break through the Head's shields, and while it is soon destroyed it succeeds in it's mission, allowing the Sayan Squad and many other ships to break through and reach a hangar. He seems to fade into the background for awhile, until the Squad manages to get the upper hand on Cyem and nearly defeat him, at which point the Captain warps in to protect the Emperor. He manages to hold his own against the entire squad, and while he is unable to score any kills during the fight he does hold them until his troops can arrive to apprehend them. Once captured, members of the squad directly accuse him of harboring and ferrying Sayans to various planets, an accusation Captain Hood directly and vehemently denies. It is at this point the real nature of the "Sayan Project" is revealed once Hood uncovers the Sayan mastermind masquerading as Withers: There is no project; the Mastermind was using the Head as a means to transport Sayans without anyone knowing. Angered beyond belief and wishing to get rid of the Sayans, Hood first tries to appeal to the Rebellion to stop firing until he can get this problem under control, but they have no intention of letting any bit of the Head escape. So instead he warps down to aid the Squad in apprehending and killing the Mastermind, along with about fifty of his own troops for support. Once the Sayan is killed, he orders those troops to go through all parts of the ship to destroy any Sayan pods that remain, but that and any other orders he might give are ignored in lieu of The General himself coming down to meet them, none too pleased at how Hood let those creatures get onto his ship. Appearance Personality Skills and Abilities Weaknesses and Flaws Roleplays Relationships Theme * Darkblade - The EnigmaTRG Trivia Category:Characters Category:Characters by KanakoVoWG Category:Xat RP Category:Anathemus Mythos Characters Category:Boss Characters